Reach Out
by Ballad of Sinners
Summary: "Cuando vio su mano, sonrió; cuando vio directamente a la persona, dudó." Slight-Kasamatsu x Kise/ One-Sided Aomine x Kise DRABBLE


Se supone que debería de estar trabajando en un Reporte de Biología o incluso también en terminar el otro capítulo de Compatibilidad...pero después de haber visto un Mini-Comic en Zerochan en donde Kasamatsu le da la mano a Kise, pero luego se muestran otros paneles en donde Aomine se encuentra apretando el puño...

...no sé, simplemente salió esta idea la cual en sí, no hace en mucha coherencia~. Pero quería escribir un Kasamatsu x Kise QwQ (mi plan es intentar escribir todas las parejas posibles dentro de KuroBasu...me faltan demasiadas! Dx) y adfsa, eso es todo c:

**Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basket NO es de Nuestra propiedad.**

* * *

**~Reach Out~**

_"Cuando vio su mano, sonrió; cuando vio directamente a la persona, dudó."_**  
**

Kasamatsu Yukio tan sólo le observó.

El último silbato que indicaba el final del partido había resonado entre las cuatro paredes del gimnasio, tornando todo eso que alguna vez se conoció como una ruidosa multitud en un mar de silencio; el resultado había sido diferente a lo que muchos habían esperado, boquiabiertos observando con gran sorpresa el marcador del partido.

Cuando la multitud había escuchado que se trataba de un partido entre los dos mejores jugadores de la Generación de los Milagros, creyeron que sería la cosa más increíble que hubiera sucedido dentro del mundo del baloncesto—no negaban el hecho de que habían quedado más que anonadados, pero simplemente…simplemente no había palabras ya para describir lo que había sucedido, mucho menos esas expresiones llenas de derrota que marcaban perfectamente los rostros de cada integrante del equipo de Kaijou.

Pero Kasamatsu sabía que de todos ellos, el idiota de Kise Ryouta era el más afectado.

Aún restaban varios regulares dentro de la cancha de baloncesto, Kise quedando sentado sobre el frío piso intentando recuperar su respiración. Estaba agotado, eso era más que obvio ante los ojos de incluso un tonto. Pero hubo algo que logró notar cuando el rubio intentó mover sus piernas, ese temblor y la forma en que sus labios se habían apretado concluyendo sus sospechas.

_Se excedió de más_…pensó con cierta molestia; quizá sus pensamientos mostraran en algo de enojo ante las deliberadas acciones del chico por no cuidar de su propio cuerpo, pero sabía perfectamente la razón detrás de tanto esfuerzo: quería ganar. Después de todo, ¿quién no quisiera ganarle limpiamente a esa persona que alguna vez en el pasado tanto se admiró?

Haciendo su camino a dónde el rubio yacía tirado hasta quedar parado frente a él, uno que otro centímetro de distancia separando sus cuerpos. Y tras haber acortado toda esa distancia, la un tanto forzada y entrecortada respiración de Kise fue lo primero que escuchó. Quizá había esperado una que otra maldición (bueno, eso era algo que él deseaba hacer), pero nada de palabras abandonaba su boca.

-Kise.- le llamó.

Como se lo había esperado, no obtuvo respuesta inmediata.

Kasamatsu suspiró cansadamente, su azulada mirada relajándose un poco; no había necesidad de mostrar ese típico ceño fruncido que normalmente venía adornando su rostro.

-Todo ha terminado.- se escuchó a decir.

La situación a la que se había metido no era una de la cual estuviera en algo gustoso de estar, sabiendo que la mayoría de las palabras que abandonaran su boca no serían otra cosa salvo, quizá, mentiras. ¿Terminó?, se preguntó para sí con cierto aire de ironía.

Era doloroso de admitir, pero el partido ya había llegado a su fin.

-Joder,- murmuró cansado, posando sus puños sobre su cintura -¿olvidaste ya lo que te dije hace tiempo?- sus palabras parecieron haber llamado en algo la atención del chico, percatándose de que su boca se había cerrado en una fina línea, su barbilla un tanto elevada pero sin todavía poder observar su amarillenta mirada. –Apunta venganza en tu maldito diccionario; de ahora en adelante, esa palabra regirá tu vida.

Fue lo último que dijo, estirando un brazo frente al campo visual de Kise esperando a ver si éste correspondía el gesto.

Para su sorpresa, unos dedos se vieron entrelazados con los suyos, sosteniéndole en un fuerte agarre.

Ayudando al chico a ponerse de pie se posó a un costado de éste, jalándolo con fuerza hasta que sus pies volvieron a tocar un tanto tambaleante el piso; cuando Kise se encontraba un poco ya más estable sobre sus pies le tomó de un brazo, pasándolo por sobre sus hombros y le ayudó a dejar caer su peso contra su cuerpo, haciéndole así poder caminar.

Kasamatsu observó de reojo el pálido rostro del chico, sus amarillentos ojos brillando a pesar del sudor que recorría cerca de estos; logró notar que por primera vez sudar en grandes cantidades le era en algo beneficiario, sus lágrimas perdiéndose entre ese líquido salado.

-Los demás se están formando…- dijo casi para sí, obteniendo un leve asentimiento de cabeza por parte del rubio.

Kasamatsu no pudo evitar el sonreír un poco de lado.

Con cuidado y lentamente, tanto él como Kise hicieron camino hacia su lugar correspondiente frente a los integrantes de Touou, el pelinegro observando de reojo las reacciones que los jóvenes victoriosos portaban en rostro; si se era en algo honesto, lo había odiado…esa expresión llena de indiferencia.

-¡Muchas gracias por el partido!

Y Aomine Daiki tan sólo observó.

Desde el momento en que sus ojos se habían posado sobre su ex-compañero de equipo cuando éste aun se encontraba tumbado contra el suelo, algo dentro de él le había incitado el ir con él, darle una mano y poder decir cosas que su antiguo él normalmente diría sin preocupación alguna.

Pero habían ocurrido tantos cambios en tan poco tiempo…

Aomine ya no era ese mismo de antes; había cambiado, Tetsu se lo había hecho entender con su baloncesto durante el partido contra Seirin.

Además de que también, tanto Kise como él ahora eran enemigos.

No había necesidad de una explicación más larga, ¿verdad?

-Estupideces…

* * *

Gracias por haber leído~! non~!

_**-BALLAD OF SINNERS-**_

_**-CAELUM-**_


End file.
